City of Air
by elliana
Summary: 20 years later:Clary and Jace have a daughter, Kirana. Like her parents, the blood of Ithuriel granted her a gift : flight. In an attempt to get away from the stares in Idris, Kira embarks on a mundane journey to find herself beyond her wings. r&r please.
1. Walking on Water

**soo here it is. I just read all three books in like a week, loved them to death. I can't believe I didn't find them before...anyway I really wanted to write a story and this one just appeared in my head. I don't know where it's going really at all, but I'm excited. Please R&R, it means the world. enjoyy :)**

**~_ellie_**

"Look, Mom!" cried the young girl, a delighted grin lighting up her beautiful face.

"What, sweetie?" called a woman across the yard, leaning on the man standing next to her.

"Daddy, come look!" the girl called again. Sighing, the parents stood and made their way across the yard to the small lake the girl stood beside.

As they neared her, she grinned wider. "Ok, stay right there!"

"I'm worried." Clary murmured to her husband. Jace just smiled.

The child turned away from her parents, breathed deeply, and launched herself off the bank and into the lake. Clary's breath hitched, but Jace instantly calmed her by placing a his hand comfortingly on the small of her back.

The girl glided over the lake's glassy surface for what seemed like several minutes, though it only could have been a fraction of a second. As soon as her small body began to fall towards the water, her parents saw her teeth flash in her trade-mark grin. She had seen it so many times before, yet it never ceased to knock the breath straight out of Clary's chest. Only inches before the girl reached the water, golden wings unfurled from her back and burst from her white summer dress. There was a breathless moment before they caught the wind and propelled her across the lake's surface.

She shot upward and then paused in mid-air for a moment before bending over backwards and arcing back down toward the lake. As she came closer to the water's surface, she brought her wings down sharply, and then halted right above the water. Her wings beat rapidly like those of a hummingbird, so quickly that only blurry edges hinted at their movement. She turned to her parents and grinned. Slowly, she began _walking _across the lake's surface, her feet just kissing the water and her wings holding her aloft. She began humming, then singing softly, to herself and her walk turned into a sort of dance. After a few minutes, the girl seemed to remember her parents and spun around to see them.

"See?" she said with a dazzling grin. "I'm walking on the water!"

Clary was too stunned to respond. Jace, ever the charmer, smiled and said, "Lovely, Kira."

She tucked her strawberry-blond hair behind her ears and drifted back to shore. Clary held out her arms and the eight year old jumped into them, her feet never touching the ground.

**R&R for cookies :)**


	2. Beyond her Wings

**here's the second chapter, I know the first is dismally short. hopefully this will keep you interested. if it does, R&R! if it doesn't, R&R! if you just want cookies, R&R! :)**

**enjoyy.**

**~_ellie_**

Jace sighed dramatically and stared down at the young woman. Well, not so much down anymore, he silently amended. She had passed her mother in height years ago, and now stood nearly eye-to-eye with him. She met his gaze unflinchingly. He saw so much of Clary as he looked at Kira, in the red streaks of her hair, her delicate nose, her scattered freckles, her talent for runes...but for every part of Clary, Jace also saw himself in their daughter. Her predominately golden hair matched his own curls, her grey eyes carrying hints of his blue, her long and strong figure, her unmatchable speed and aptness for fightng...Kira was truly a mix of them both.

"Dad, don't tell me I can't go without a reason." She said evenly, though he could sense her temper rising. He opened his mouth to give her such a reason, but she held up her hand and said, "Don't give me a bullshit one either."

"Kira," her mother admonished from across the sitting room. Kira sighed and said, "Sorry Mom. Dad, don't give me a horseshit reason either." It took all of Jace's will not to smile. Clary struggled similarly.

"Seriously. Don't tell me I won't be safe. There's not a mundane who could dream of taking me, and you both know it. Hell, few Shadowhunters could dare either." Clary rolled her eyes, but Jace beamed at his daughter's confidence, so like his own. "Safety is so _not _an issue." Kira said, her eyes daring Jace to argue otherwise.

He shrugged. "Alright, so maybe I'm not so concerned you'll be physically harmed as.."

"As what?" Kira asked, exasperated. "What are you concerned about?"

"I just..." Jace couldn't find the right words. Clary spoke up instead. "Sweetie, your dad just doesn't want to let his only daughter out into the world by himself." Jace looked mortified. Kira laughed sadly.

"Dad, come on. You have to let me go. You did this on the first day of my training, remember? How you were so afraid I'd be miserable, taunted by the other kids? And do you remember what happened?" Jace nodded slowly. "They did make fun of me, tried to get me to show my wings. And when the Master had to call you in, what did you find out in the recess field?" She asked, grinning madly.

"The other 25 kids, passed out with a sleeping rune drawn on each one. You were sitting in the field, reading quietly." He smiled faintly at the memory, and how hard it was for him to reprimand her in front of the Master.

"Dad, don't you see? I was ten years old and already completely able to fend for myself. Please, Dad. This is something...I just...I gotta do this."

"But..." Jace mumbled something incoherent and sank on to the couch next to his wife.

Kira sighed. "Mom, Dad...I don't want to blame you guys for anything...I know you've tried your best to give me a normal life. Well, normal for a Shadowhunter," she said with a wry smile. Her smile soon disappeared. "I just....I need to be around people who have no preconcieved notions about me." Her voice tapered off.

"Oh, Kira." Clary said softly, standing to face her daughter. She took both Kira's hands in her own and spoke quietly. "I know it's tough being different. Your father and I...well, we know what it's like."

Kira dropped her mother's hands, not unkindly, and went to stand by the window. "I --I hate to say this, but no. You don't know what it's like." Seeing their faces, she quickly continued, "No, I'm not saying I'm more...well, special than you or anything like that. It's just...well, Dad, you spent most of your childhood and training years outside of the City...and even a good part of it in New York City. Mom...I mean, you didn't even know of this world until you were my age. Yeah, we're all different. But I've lived in the constant face of that, knowing it, feeling it, for almost 17 years. In every meeting, I could see it behind their eyes, that they already thought they knew so much about me because they'd heard of my wings." Kira's voice cracked and she took a deep breath. Jace stood and walked toward his daughter.

"Kira, your wings....they're a part of you, as much as your fiery blond hair and attitude." She smiled weakly.

"Dad, I'm not saying they're not a part of me." She laughed briefly. "This isn't some teenage rebellion, I won't run off to a warlock and demand he remove them. I just...I need to know myself beyond my wings. And around here, I don't think that's possible."

Clary and Jace were silent. She still faced the window, though a lace curtain was pulled across and she could see nothing. Jace turned back to Clary, and the two shared a look. They both smilied slightly, and Jace turned back to his daughter.

"Alright sweetie. If this is what you really want...then you have our permission." Kira whirled around so fast their eyes hardly registered the movement.

"Really?" she whispered in disbelief.

"On one condition." Clary said calmly. Kira turned to face her.

"Anything." She breathed.

Clary grinned. "You must go to New York and stay with Simon and visit Isabelle and Alec at the Institute. They'll have my head if you spend time in the mundane world and don't spend it in their city."

**i promise we'll get some actual plot soon enough :) until then...i imagine you can guess what to do.**


	3. Through the Portal

**here's some more. thanks so much to jessxreality and Evil Black Poppies. lovelovelove reviews. this chapter goes out to them.  
please enjoyy !**

**~_ellie_ **

**----**

Kira dove down the stairs in a flying leap (literally) and threw a few more random items into her already stuffed suitcase. She was grinning madly, her mind working at the speed of light; imagining what New York City would be like, how Isabelle and Simon would be since she hadn't seen either in years, how it would finally feel to meet someone who didn't know who she was...

As Kira stood next to her suitcase, she was surprised to find she was not frightened at all. She had expected some mild fear since she was leaving behind everything she knew and living in a completely different world for a few months with people she hadn't seen in at least four years. But, she wasn't. All she felt was pure excitement and a hint of the freedom she was so close to. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

Jace came up behind her, silent.

"Hi Dad." Kira said softly. Jace shook his head and grinned.

"I used to be able to scare your mother half to death whenever I wanted to because of my stealth." Jace said, the years haven taken away none of his self-assurance.

"Right. But then, of course, I could always create a new rune that would nail your quiet little feet to the floor." said Clary from the doorway. Jace and Kira laughed.

Suddenly, Jace fell silent. Both women looked alarmed, as his face suddenly appeared angry.

"Jace, what is it?" Clary said, worried.

"You will not be wearing that to New York." Jace said slowly, concentrating on the enunciation so he would not strike out in his obvious anger. Clary and Kira were silent for a moment, the burst out laughing.

"I am not kidding!" he said angrily. "I will not send my only daughter off to the mundane world with her legs showing and her shoulders bare like some kind of...I will not!"

Kira shook her head and looked down at her self. She wore a loose, dusty teal colored shirt with the collar missing so both sleeves fell off her shoulders. Over the shirt she wore a tight khaki vest of sorts, that tied around her neck. Her shorts were jean cut-offs, light and worn well. Kira understood why her father was acting fairly irrational; for the most part, Kira wore Shadowhunter gear because she was always practicing fighting. She doubted her father had seen her in much else.

"But, Dad, I have no other mundane clothes, and I can't very well charge off into their world in my gear. Besides, they're all gifts from Aunt Isabelle. She would love to see me wear them!" Kira pleaded expertly.

Jace shook his head. "Not the shorts...please, darling, just not the shorts."

Kira threw up her hands in defeat and said, "Fine, fine." She race upstairs.

Clary gently put her arm on Jace's shoulder. "Jace, she's a teenager."

"That does not mean she is a prostitute." he countered angrily.

"Jace." Clary warned.

"Fine, sorry. I just mean..."

"I know." Clary said softly. "But we have to let her go." Jace was saved from answering when Kira bounded down the steps again, wings outstretched to carry her downward faster. She had swapped the jean shorts for an identical pair, though these went down to her knees.

"Better?" She asked her father. Jace nodded reluctantly.

A silence fell. Magnus would be there any minute to Portal her to New York City. None of them wanted to say goodbye, so they simply stood in silence. Finally, Clary spoke.

"Kira, I know you'll be fine. Simon and Isabelle will take good care of you. I just...I hope you find what you're looking for." she said.

"Thanks, Mom." Kira said quietly.

Jace didn't say a word, just wrapped his daughter in a huge hug. Kira laughed as her wings stretched from her back and hugged him back, like an extra set of arms. Jace pulled back, blinking rapidly.

"Dad, are you--" Kira said in wonder.

"What? Am I what? No, I'm not doing anything. Not a thing. I think Magnus is here." he said, and promptly turned around towards the door. Clary and Kira shared a look and laughed silently.

~*~

"Kira!" called a voice, so recognizable that Kira knew who it was from behind the door. She grinned as she opened it and saw a very glittery Magnus Bane standing on the other side, one hand on his hip. He wore a floor length purple velvet cape, and the purple glitter he donned on his cheeks and eyes matched perfectly--of course. He strode into the house and threw his arms around her, chattering excitedly in her ear.

"I'm just so thrilled your going to my home state!" he said once he'd let her go. "I'm also very sad that I'm staying in Idris for almost the entire duration of your stay there...but at least I'll get to send you off, right?" Kira nodded happily, amused by his massive mood swings in only those three sentences. "Alright, have we said goodbye?" he asked as Jace and Clary appeared behind Kira. All three nodded. "Spectacular. I've got the living room of your house permission to Portal, and only for, " he checked his watch, "5 more minutes." Jace shook his head and Clary rolled her eyes. After Valentine was defeated, the Clave set up new wards; this time using Clary's runes so they wouldn't be foiled again. They reinstated the ban on Portalling, so Magnus had had to get permission from the Clave to create this portal. Of course, once he said who it was for, most of the paperwork was waived.

The group moved into the living room, and Magnus began moving some of the furniture and getting the room ready for a Portal to be made. Clary hugged Kira once again.

"Make sure you Mirror us at least once a week. I know Simon has one, I sent one to him last summer. Once a week, remember Kira."

Kira laughed. "Okay, Mom, I won't forget."

"You'd better not. Because if you do, we'll enlist a force of the best Shadowhunters of Idris and march into New York City to make sure your fine." Jace said, completely serious. Kira laughed again and said, "Alright, alright. Once a week." Her parents nodded, and they shared one last family hug, Kira's wings surrounding them all. After a few seconds, they all withdrew and Jace and Clary stood back.

"Alright." said Magnus, next to the glowing doorway that had appeared beside him. "Just picture Simon's kitchen. You remember it?"

"Yeah, and Mum's showed me like 73 pictures since then. I've got it." Kira said with a grin.

"OK, then. Close your eyes, see the kitchen, breathe deeply, and walk on through!" Magnus said cheerfully.

Kira looked skeptical. She had only Portalled when she was really young; she didn't remember much, but there had to be more than that. Curious, she stepped toward the Portal and examined the swirling runes that became visible when she came closer.

"These are some of your runes, aren't they?" she asked her mother. Clary nodded. "Well then, I guess I can trust them." Kira said with a smile. Without another word, she nodded at Magnus Bane, recieved a sparkling wink in return, and walked boldly through the pulsing Portal.

**----**

**review and get a cookie!**


	4. The Other Side

**OH NO! I'm completely messed up the chapters. This one is supposed to go before the one I put up a few days ago! So sorry, hope it makes more sense now.**

**~_ellie_**

The feeling was rather sickening, Kira thought, as she plummeted through the Portal. She knew her mother's runes had changed most of Portalling, making you return back to where you started if you were warded out of where you wanted to go for one thing. Kira intended to tell her mother that maybe the gut-wrenchng feeling of free falling right out of the sky with only cement below you would be something she might try to improve.

For Kira, it was especially painful. After all, whenever she was falling she needed only to snap out her wings to stop herself. But this...she did not like this at all.

_Breathe, Kira, _she thought to herself. She concentrated on picturing Simon's kitchen...she'd never actually been there when she was old enough to remember, but her mother had made her memorize it through pictures. She knew the old wood kitchen table, never much used for eating, surrounded by mismatched chairs of all colors and varieties. The large bay window behind the table overlooked a small parking lot, but the green curtains were always pulled back anyway. _Simon's way of enjoying the sunlight_, Kira thought.

Suddenly, she noticed a substantial decrease in her speed. She kept picturing the shelf to the side of the window, with pictures of her mom, her dad, Aunt Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Maia, and Luke. She concentrated on the small red pot with the dying green fern (_I'll have to ask him about that one_, she reminded herself) on the floor, the faded purple rug. A loud crash snapped her out of her concentration.

"Are you alright?" she heard a worried voice above her. She blinked dizzily.

Belatedly, Kira realized the crash she had heard was, in fact, her entrance. She had concentrated too hard, so when she arrived she had no idea and therefor did not stand when she landed, but rather collapsed on top of her trunk. A few seconds later she deftly rolled up her sleeve and absently drew a few runes: one to relieve her dizziness, one to restore her orientation, another for the large bruise she felt growing on her abdomen where her trunk had struck when she fell. She took a deep breath, opened her eyes, and found herself back to normal.

She stood quickly, but experienced no headrush thanks to the runes.

"Yes," Kira said, finally remembering to address the speaker. "I'm just fine. Bit clumsy, I'm afraid." She found herself face to face with the same man in all of her mother's albums. The same face he had always had for the past twenty years, as Clary and Jace and everyone else in the photos grew older. Kira could never imagine such a fate. But, she had little time to dwell.

"I'm Simon." the man said, sticking out his hand to greet her. She looked down at it for a moment before remembering that this was what mundanes did when the first met; her mother had done it many times when she was a child before she broke the habit. Only a few seconds behind, Kira offered her hand and shook Simon's. He grinned.

"Well, I bet you don't remember me. I mean...how old were you when I last saw you?"

"Um...10, I think. But that was at Clary's 30th birthday, and Magnus snuck in the alcohol to Idris...and then the Clave came....and then Magnus managed to get them drunk...since I was 10, my parents didn't want me around all their crazy drunk friends so I went to the practice fields for most of the night. Besides that, you saw me when I was 5 or so."

Simon laughed. "I remember that! Well, it's been far too long. Everytime I come to visit you're at some training session."

Kira nodded. "Yeah. Mom and Dad knew I didn't need it, but they kept trying to integrate me with my fellow Shadowhunters. Didn't work all to well." Kira said with a shrug. There was a brief silence. _Elephant in the room_, Kira thought. _We both know it, and I bet Mum told him why I came. Awesome._

"Well, " Simon said quickly, "I think you should Mirror your parents, tell them you got here safely. Only a few bruises, right?"

Kira laughed as she followed Simon into another room, this one equally mismatched though comfortable looking. Two long couches took up most of it in a L shape, with various other recliners and rockers scattered in the left over space. A few tables stood, displaying more pictures of the eternally youthful Simon and his aging friends. Simon gestured to the large cabinet on the wall.

"Most mundanes use those to hold TV's and stuff." He opened the top cabinet, to reveal the second TV Clary had ever seen. The first was one her mother had brought in an attempt to make it work in Idris, but soon gave up because of all the magical interference.

"That _is_ a TV." Kira said, confused.

Simon grinned. "I know." he said. "But, if you do this..." He reached out and spun the TV on what Kira realized was a rotating platform. He turned it 180 degrees until the backside of the TV was turned towards them, revealing....a Mirror.

"Woah." Kira said. "That's smart."

"Thanks." Simon said. He light brushed his fingers against the Mirror's frame, and the empty center suddenly twirled with a silver liquid.

"I never did get the hang of these. I know how to answer a call, but not really send one..." Simon said, annoyed.

"That's fine. Mum drilled me back home." Simon grinned.

"That's Clary, alright."

~*~

"Yes, Mom," Clary said as patiently as she could, "I'm alright."

"We heard a crash just before the Portal closed." Clary said, worriedly. Kira could see the lines creasing her forehead. Jace was not in the Mirror's frame, though he was standing somewhere near enough so Kira could hear his voice when he spoke.

"Yeah..I concentrated a little too much and didn't realize when I got there so..."

"You fell on top of your trunk." Jace's voice said, barely stifling laughter. _So that's why he won't show his face,_ Kira thought. _He's making fun of me!_

"I'm fine, really. Simon said I should tell you I'm alright, and this is me tell you you I'm alright." Kira said.

"Fine, fine. Go enjoy your first day." Clary said. "Tell me all about it when you get home...make sure you visit Isabelle...and oh! there's this little coffeeshop near Simon's place, make sure you go there they have the best cappecino in New York, really. And a few doors down there's a really great little music club that Simon used to play at all the time, good food too. And-"

"Mom." Kira said, cutting her off. "I got it. Simon said he's gonna take me around the neighorhood, I'm sure I'll see it all. "

"Alright." said Clary, visibly disgruntled. "Have fun."

"Thanks, Mum. And Dad?" There was a muffled reply. "Stop laughing at me."

The Clary in the Mirror turned to the left and suddenly grinned.

"Your father had to leave the room." Kira laughed.

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Kira. Meet some of the kids you'll be going to school with. It's a Saturday, they'll be around and--"

"MOM!"

"Sorry. Bye!"

Rolling her eyes, Kira replied, "Bye." and cut the connection.

**---**

**That's the longest chap yet. Sad, I know. I tend to write fairly short chapters. Ah well. Hope you liked...I know very little happened but I'm trying to concentrate on rounding out this story...my other fic is very skin and bones (I have to rewrite that...) so I want this one to feel like a full story, not just a plot. So that means action will come, but not immediately. Please hang in. Cookies, anyone? :)**


	5. The First Taste

**Another chapter for everyone out there. As always, it's short. As always, I don't care. and As always, reviews are more than welcome.**

**enjoy!**

**~_ellie_**

---

"So, this is the best cappuccino in New York City?" Kira asked apprehensively, looking at the foaming drink sitting in front of her. Simon laughed.

"How would I know? I don't drink-coffee, I mean." He said with a small grin. Kira laughed, knowing he couldn't tell her he didn't drink anything with all the mundanes around.

"Well, here goes." Kira said, lifting the cup to her lips. Slowly, she took a sip. Her eyes widened.

"Holy shit." She said softly. "That is the most delicious thing I think I've ever tasted...ever." She hungrily gulped half of the drink down.

"Easy there killer. Clary would not be happy with me if I return you to her as an addict." Simon said, only half worried.

"Oh, she'll live." Kira said with a shrug. The two lapsed into a silence as Kira finished her cappuccino and Simon absently read the newspaper. She was about to get up to order another one of those little cups of heaven when Simon suddenly broke into fits of laughter.

"What?" Kira asked, napkin flying to her mouth to wipe the foam she thought she had cleaned off.

"It's just...I love having excellent hearing." He said when he could speak again.

"What? What did someone say?" Kira asked excitedly.

"I -- I can't even--explain--you.." Simon couldn't form a cohesive statement. Impatiently, Kira pulled her stele out of her back pocket (with a glamour so it appeared as a pen, of course) and "wrote" on the newspaper Simon had been reading. The rune she used didn't increase the scope her hearing, but rather increased the volume of speakers around her. At first, it was as if everyone in the room was shouting in her ear. After a few seconds though, Kira was able to keep the voices separate and honed in on the ones Simon was referring to.

"---so hot. Good God. Look at her." said a male, probably about Kira's age.

"Don't look at her, look at who she's with. Stop wasting your time." responded another.

"They both look like they were cut out of a magazine." said a third.

"Yeah, and she looks like her magazine was--" the first voice said, but was cut off by the third.

"Alright, alright, enough. Come on, drink your coffee. The movie starts in 10 minutes."

Kira disintegrated the rune and glanced casually over as the three boys exited the coffee shop. One of them was extremely tall; the other two seemed about average. The tallest was also the best looking, Kira noticed absently. He had long, dark hair and olive skin, while the other two were both pale and light haired. All three were dressed similarly: dark pants, silver studded belts, band t-shirts or sweat shirts. The tallest definitely looked the best in them, Kira decided. She turned back to Simon, who was still grinning stupidly.

"You know, you're supposed to be an adult taking care of me. Not laughing when a group of boys sizes me up like something to own." Kira said, mockingly sincere. Apparently, Simon didn't sense her sarcasm and thought she was serious. His grin vanished.

"I'm--I'm sorry, it was just--" he stuttered, so like the 17-year-old boy he resembled.

"Simon, I'm kidding. Really, it's fine." Kira said, laughing. Simon grinned once more.

"That was Kyle, Nate, and Aiden." He said, nodding in the direction of the booth they previously occupied. Kira raised her eyebrows.

"You know them?" she asked. Simon shook his head.

"Not really. It's just--well, I don't look as old as I am. So, around here, highschool guys tend to think I'm their age and introduce themselves."

"They didn't seem to reocgnize you."

"No, I've never spoken to them. They come here a lot, and I listen. Good kids. They have a band--not half bad, either. Kyle was the shortest, he's drummer. Smart kid, but crude at times."

"He was the one leading the conversation about me?" Kira asked.

"Yeah," said Simon, "that's Kyle. The middle one, he's Nate. Bassist and back up vocals."

"Said I looked like I was from a magazine?"

"Hey," Simon said with a grin, "he said we both looked like we were from a magazine." They both laughed. "And then Aiden. He's the really tall one, guitar and lead vocals. Smart as any mundane I've seen. Doesn't try an ounce at school, from what I've heard, but aces it none the less."

Kira looked thoughtfully a the door. "Was he the one who...semi-defended me? Or at least steered the conversation away?" she asked. Simon nodded, and regarded the young woman thoughtfully.

"Yeah." He said. Kira turned back to him, eyes bright.

"Well then, maybe this school won't be all that bad." She said with a grin.

Kira and Simon stood and walked towards the door, when a brightly colored poster caugtht Kira's eye. She walked over to the local bulliten board and squinted at the highlighter-colored ad.

**STONY HIGH CLASS OF 2032**

**POOL PARTY TO CELEBRATE THE BEGINNING OF SPRING!**

**ALL JUNIORS WELCOME!**

**SUNDAY, MAY 25TH - CASEY SIMMONS' HOUSE - ALL DAY**

**DON'T MISS IT!**

"You should go. Meet people, you know." Simon said from over her shoulder. Kira shrugged.

"No address. It just says....Casey Simmons' house." Simon grinned. "What?" Kira asked, wary.

"She has the biggest house in this side of the Hudson." He said, shaking his head. "Her parents bought out a plot along the river meant for 5 houses. They built one, a swimming pool, basketball courts, tennis courts, huge gardens--you name it, they have one. Not to mention the acutal mansion has anything you could need inside it anyway. A game room, three TV rooms, a home theatre, an indoor pool--"

"Wait, wait. Hold up. She has an indoor AND an outdoor pool?" Kira asked incredulously.

"Um, yeah." Simon said, rolling eyes. "They're kind of a big deal around here." Kira glanced back at the poster.

"Well, if there's that much going on besides swimming, I think I can go."

Simon was quiet for a second, trying figure out what she meant. And then he remembered.

"Oh." he said quietly, "I forgot." Kira turned to face him.

"That's exactly my goal." She said with a small smilie, and the vampire who can walk in the daylight and the Shadowhunter who can fly through the air walked out of the coffeeshop.

---

**ok so i don't know about the last sentence...i guess i was trying to show that they are similar in that they are different from others of their race but...oh well. thoughts ? cookies ? reviews ? it's just a cute little button...it doesn't bite.**


End file.
